<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WINTER by BunnyyTofuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705411">WINTER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu'>BunnyyTofuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Where winter season made a way to let Kim Dahyun and Myoui Mina meet. Seating on a bench while taking photos, Dahyun found herself unconciously smiling, taking candid shots of a certain beauty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWICE One-Shots (Requests)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WINTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom! I wanna ride those!"</p><p>"I think I'm gonna throw up."</p><p>"One more time!"</p><p>It was just a few that Dahyun heard from people having fun on the Amusement Park.</p><p>She looked around and smiled, seeing how people have fun with their family, friends and love ones.</p><p>She once again smiled before making her way on a particular bench, a bench she bought and carved her initials on it as that bench holds a lot of memories from her childhood.</p><p>She sat on the bench, gripping her coat a little tighter as she felt cold by the wind breeze.</p><p>It was once again the winter season, a season she really loves as it is only the season she could spend a lot of time on this particular place.</p><p>She grabbed her camera and opened it, angling it to take candid shots of what's happening around her.</p><p>Until one particular girl caught her attention...</p><p>She was so mesmerized by the beauty of the girl that she didn't realize that the girl already left the spot.</p><p>I hope to see you again some other time... you're still as pretty as ever...</p><p>•••</p><p>Time flew so fast that it was once again winter already.</p><p>Placing her camera around her neck, Dahyun happily walked to the Park she always go to every winter season.</p><p>Another night, another sets of people walking around. Seeing people happy makes her contented already.</p><p>Dahyun smiled and sat on her bench, once again admiring the beauty of the night.</p><p>She opened her camera and once again took some candid shots of what's happening, but this time, she's humming and singing a song.</p><p>Can I see you again this time? she said in her mind.</p><p>After taking some photos, she decided to check it out but when she was about to, a paper flew and landed on the empty side of the bench.</p><p>She looked at it and curiously picked it.</p><p>"To My–"</p><p>Before she could even finish reading, a voice was heard.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry if the paper flew here. I was too clumsy and lose a hold of the paper. Sorry."</p><p>Dahyun looked up to see who it was and unconciously smiled.</p><p>I saw you again... she said.</p><p>It was the beauty she found through her camera last winter.</p><p>"Uhm... can I have the paper now?"</p><p>Dahyun shrugged and cut off her thoughts.</p><p>"Oh, yeah... here."</p><p>She handed it to the girl who gladly accepted it.</p><p>"Can I uhm... also sit beside you?"</p><p>Dahyun once again unconciously smiled when she felt butterflies on her stomach.</p><p>"Sure. Go ahead."</p><p>She didn't know what came to her head and immediately agreed to the other girl's request because she herself knows that through those years that have passed, she didn't let anyone sat beside her easily.</p><p>"I kind of heard you singing earlier... you have a soft and nice voice... the softest voice I've ever heard..."</p><p>Dahyun felt her cheeks heat up at the sudden compliment but got a hold of herself immediately.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again, Dubu..."</p><p>Dahyun looked at her and smiled.</p><p>She still remembers me... it's nice to see you too, Minari... she said on her thoughts.</p><p>"Thanks..."</p><p>It was silent after but was soon broke when they spoke.</p><p>"I saw you here last winter."</p><p>"I saw you here last winter."</p><p>They both looked at each other, amazed at how sinc they were and how they said the exact same words.</p><p>"Y-You... saw me?"</p><p>It was Dahyun who stuttered and felt her heart beat race, being nervous about the fact that maybe Mina caught her secretly taking pictures of her.</p><p>"Yeah. You were holding your camera. But I saw you just for a few seconds as I was dragged by my cousin."</p><p>Dahyun felt relieve and nodded her head, scratching the back of her neck.</p><p>"It might be weird to say this but uhm... last winter when I... when I saw you... I might have secretly took candid photos of you..."</p><p>Dahyun once again felt her heart beat race, expecting Mina to be angry on her actions but instead, Mina gave her a gummy smile.</p><p>"Really? Can I see it?"</p><p>She excitedly asked which made Dahyun a bit taken aback.</p><p>"I-I uhm... I took it with my other camera... I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Oh... it's fine, maybe... next time?"</p><p>Next time?</p><p>Silence once again engulfed them, no one dared to speak, they just sat there beside each other, admiring the beauty of the night and unconciously smiling upon seeing the people having fun.</p><p>"How are you, Mina?"</p><p>It was Dahyun who broked the silence between them and looked at Mina but the latter just smiled, still looking at her sorroundings.</p><p>"I'm doing fine... I guess."</p><p>"That's great to hear..."</p><p>"But it would've been nice if you're with me..."</p><p>Mina finally looked at her, staring through her eyes.</p><p>"I-I..."</p><p>Dahyun tried finding the right words to respond but she just couldn't.</p><p>"I'm glad that I finally saw you again after years, Dahyun... I hope you too..."</p><p>"O-Of course, I'm glad as well..."</p><p>Dahyun once again scratched the back of her nape and shyly looked away.</p><p>Mina on the other side, took the lead and gently held Dahyun's free hand that was lying on the bench.</p><p>"Can you still give me a second chance to make it up to you and fix my mistake?"</p><p>Dahyun looked at her, then to their hands and back at her.</p><p>"I won't force you, Dahyun... I'm willing to finally let go if you want..."</p><p>Mina smoothly loosened her grip from Dahyun's hand but it was Dahyun who held their hands together this time.</p><p>"Don't you dare let go. I waited for you to come back and you'll just willingly let go? H-ll no, Minari."</p><p>Mina smiled as she felt tears started to fall on her cheeks, hearing what Dahyun just said.</p><p>Dahyun then smiled and cupped Mina's cheeks.</p><p>"Let's start over again, shall we?"</p><p>Mina nodded and soon felt pair of lips crashed against hers.</p><p>They both shared a gentle and passionate kiss, expressing how they truly missed each other.</p><p>"This might be the best winter I have ever experienced."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>